1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging pickup apparatus and more particularly to an imaging pickup apparatus capable of replacing a lens unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-175089, a digital camera with interchangeable lenses as an imaging pickup apparatus including a lens unit and a camera body as an imaging pickup apparatus body is disclosed. The lens unit is configured by a nonvolatile storage and a connector, and the camera body is configured by a connector, a memory processing device, and a central processor.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-135588, a camera system including an optical unit, an adaptor part and a camera body as a lens unit is disclosed. The adaptor has been configured by a mount, an imaging device, and an imaging processor.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-319232, a digital imaging pickup apparatus including a camera body as an imaging pickup apparatus body being configured by an imaging storage and a main controller is disclosed. A lens system as a lens unit connecting to the camera body switchable including a lens, an image processor correcting an image is also disclosed.
The technology of imaging pickup devices is quickly developing. Therefore, an imaging pickup device designed a year ago may lose commercial value due to the advancement of the imaging device and the improving design of a lens.